


At that moment

by Pinky81851



Category: Short Stories - C
Genre: F/M, Fake Love, Manipulation, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinky81851/pseuds/Pinky81851
Summary: This character is a woman in her  teens, who can be quite dishonest. She comes from a wealthy background, lives in a rough neighbourhood and tends to be a little paranoid. This character is called Haley Newston (15)  She loves to twist people, by being dishonest she can make people turn against others. This is done by her ability to lie and not get caught on a daily basis. Her weaknesses are mainly material based.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Exam story, mostly complete. First story on here, excitement.

At that moment I knew that things could never be the same. The rumour had been spread, from one person to another. I had watched it all happen from my little oasis of peace. I saw this because of two rumours of love. After that loser tried to ruin my name, I decided it was time for a little Karma.

As I stood, at the end of the day, near my quaint little locker, she approached. Miss Kate Evans. Her sister followed like a shadow, copying her every move. I had heard of the third sister leaving however I held no pity for her (that would not help her now).

Her face was red, smoke seemed to be pouring out from her ears, both of which had big hoops through them. The school had tried several times to get her to remove them, but her brother was a mask of ice, unflinching as he accompanied her back home after yet another complaint. Everytime she was allowed to keep them. Big golden hoops that stood out amongst the small studs of the rest of us.

She soon reached me, her hand crossing faster than the rest of her, only to be stopped by her shadow. Seemingly pulled back from her rage, Kate nodded to Sally.

Though, as soon as she was released, her hand was much faster than before.

I felt the force before it touched me, as though all her anger and humiliation was flooding through her. I let it happen, knowing it would become a symbol of what I had accomplished.

"You!" she screamed, "I lost my friends because of you!"

I gloated inwardly, allowing her negative emotions to fuel me.

"Rumours spread fast," I mused, nursing my cheek carefully.

Her glare was almost terrifying. Almost as I had seen worse, when I blocked mum from another bottle or dad from leaving the house after a fight.

Unhealthy but I did not care.

Moving swiftly, I dodged her next attack, moving around her to escape the school. I heard a cry from behind me, but no steps followed.

Before I could leave, another loud set of steps followed, once again an anticipated event.

"It was you, wasn't it?" came a scratchy voice, the metal chain clanking.

I smirked as I turned, the blue haired girl coming into sight.

I nodded.

Ria Kale shrugged, "Cahrlie is not happy, wants a word..."

That made me smirk more, "Ah the golden boy, looking for me?"

"Yes, indeed," she seemed uninterested but surprised. Her normally terrifying demeanour was not scaring me away.

I offered a small smile before heading towards the side of the school, where Cahrlie was waiting by the exit gate

Turning the corner, I saw the small boy, chugging water, seemingly calm and collected, but unlike other students, I could see the stiffness in his muscles.

"Cahrlie!" I called, waving as if we were good friends.

He and Kate reacted the same way, despite being almost polar opposites.

"How could you?!" the slap was on the opposite cheek to Kate's, seemed Golden boys stay that way, even when as mad as he was.

"Easily," I shrugged, resisting the urge to rub my cheek, "Almost too easy. Salamon loves gossip way too much!"

Cahrlie fumed, his anger was much more cute than Kate's.

"You are a monster!" he raged, throwing his arms about comically.

I just shook my head, taking out an apple, "You should have stopped Kate, it was in your power to do so."

The apple was sweet, almost as sweet as revenge.

He just shook his head before storming off, announcing that the conversation was over with a sharp 'Bye.'

I dropped the smile, continuing to eat my apple as I walked.

I continued like this for a while, letting the sounds of traffic be blocked from my ears.

 _"So sad that she ended up this way..."_ cooed a voice right by my ear.

I blinked, trying to push the memory away.

 _"I have more in the back..."_ I heard the sly figure mutter.

I switched the channel, allowing today's events to take over.

_"You are sure this is accurate?" muttered Salamon, excited at the news._

_I nodded, not allowing my voice to be heard._

_"I will get it through," Salamon spoke, almost solemnly, remembering why I was doing this._

Serves Kate right, I thought, finishing the apple, no one talks about her and gets away with it.

I turned the corner into my neighbourhood, chucking the apple into a nearby hedge. Here everyone kept to themselves, you could scream and no one would even flinch.

My house was nothing special, just the average house.

Except the door was always locked.

Even when everyone was in.

 **Especially** when we were in.

My pace increased, almost charging towards the door, determined to get there seven minutes before the bell, like always.

Upon reaching the door, my persona changed into a dominant young woman, ready to march into a speech in front of thousands.

I unlocked the door, checking to see if there was a body on the other side. When I heard nothing, I shoved the door open.  
A layer of paint lay on the floor.

"Mum!" I screamed, "What did I say about peeling the paint?!"

When I got no response I gave up, pushing the door closed behind me as I fled the house, hearing the lock click shut as I did so.

The landing outside the front door was where I could be found most days, sitting on the floor talking by myself. That was where I could be found at that time too.  
I slid down the wall, ignoring the sobbing beside me. I felt the shivers run up my spine as they continued.

"Today was good," I spoke, not regulating my voice, "I got Kate back for her rumours and... got slapped but overall, it was decent."

I turned to look beside me, the fragile girl sat sobbing, her long brown hair, though dirty and covered in leaves, scraped her ankles as she leaned against the crumbling bricks. Her knees and face hidden. Her dress in the same state as her hair, brown and dirty, hiding it's once pure white.

It was then she turned to look at me, her eyes long gone leaving hollows in her face. The skin plain and pale as snow. The tears that slid down her pale cheeks were red. The Blood only creating new stains on her dress.

I shivered, turning away, leaving her to her crying, knowing I had my own nightmare to face.  
"I miss you..." I murmured, copying her position.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was not written in chapters so sorry if it seems a little disjointed.

A while later, a car pulled up the drive. The banging of a single door echoed down the street.  
Steps that could be heard a mile away followed.

I felt the brushing of air against my wrist as the door was shoved open, and left that way. I almost imagined him yelling ‘Daddy’s house!’. Almost.  
What happened next, was inevitable.

She came charging out of the open door, angry shouts following her down the street.  
Her eyes, a crazed blue. Her skin, grey from lack of sunlight.  
\-------------

Father burst out, just as the bell rang. "Run you stupid -- !"  
I leapt to my feed, beginning pursuit of my mother. She was spiriting like the thought of stopping would never cross her mind.

"Wait!" I yelled after her, my legs burning as I followed.  
I puffed, wondering how the hell she was capable of running this far without the vigorous training the school put us through every week.

This carried on for several blocks, ending up near large buildings with fancy cars parked on immaculate driveways. After 10 minutes of solid running, she had stopped outside the largest house on the street.

As I caught up, I noticed a very familiar boy poised to open his gate, a very surprised look on his face.

"Haley Newston?" recognition flashed across his face before descending into a curious expression.

I grabbed my mothers wrist, ignoring him, "What have I told you?!"

She whimpered.

I shook my head, knowing how dad felt.

Cahrlie froze, hearing how I talked to my mother probably spooked him.

I scoffed.

I felt a tugging on my wrist as she continued to pull.

"No," I spoke, tightening my grip.

"Whoa, isn't that a little too tight?" he asked putting his hand over mine.

I glared at him, telling him to back off silently.

What I did not expect was his other hand to easily pry my hand from her wrist.  
For once she was silent allowing him to guide her to the wall surrounding his house, gently pushing her onto it.

I watched, pushing away the instinct to grab her and run, it was too dangerous for her to be out of the house.

I saw him whisper some words to her before approaching me.  
"Why were you chasing her?" he questioned, looking me in the eye.  
"She was running away," I stated the obvious, narrowing my eyes and crossing my arms.  
He seemed dissatisfied with my answer, "Why was she running?" he asked.  
I shrugged, unwilling to tell the truth.  
He grabbed my wrist, making sure his grip was tight, “Why was she running?”  
I winced.  
“Oh sorry, my grip was a little tight!” he stated awkwardly, loosening his grip a little. I glared at him, yanking on my wrist a little as a plan developed in my mind.

He yanked my wrist back only to cause me to nearly fall over.

I glanced at my mother, seeing her staring off into space. 

It was as I was doing this, the doorway lit up. A tall, thin woman walked out onto the fancy porch, a cigarette making its way up to her lips, the lighter soon to follow. My eyes widened, connections being made in my head. 

Cahrlie froze, following my gaze. As his back was turned, I pulled out my phone and took a picture, grinning to myself as I did. This boy had no idea what this revelation would cost him. 

I quietly opened the cap on the hidden alcohol bottle, pouring some into my mouth letting it dribble onto my clothes. Continuing the facade, I stumbled into him, feigning drunk. The sudden change in attitude seemed to startle him until he breathed through his nose. Immediately cringing away, his face screwed up in disgust. 

I giggled, trying to remembering how many bottles had been left out this morning, “Oops! That was the Filth Bottle!” 

His eyes narrowed, distrustful. However, before he could point out my obvious bluff, a familiar red {van} pulled up allowing several men to jump out. I watched as they ran to us like a swarm of bees.

A horrified screech left my mouth as mother was dragged off of the wall. I rushed forward, just as they dragged her to the van 

I hit a crack, stumbling to the ground, keeping up my drunk appearance.

“Haley!” cried Charlie, rushing forward to help me up. 

I felt the tears run down my face, watching as the van drove off into the night. 

I let myself go limp. I felt myself be pulled up into a standing position and I let out a hideous cry, holding on to Cahrlie in distress. 

Realising I was not in any state to talk, he gently led me back the way I had come from. I nodded my head in the direction we needed to go until we turned up at my house. My face felt numb, the tears dried making them itchy. My eyes stung. 

The House was silent. The door had been left open. The car had disappeared. 

I pulled the bottle out of my bag, taking another large gulp. Despite my obvious distress, a plan was forming in my mind of how to use this to my advantage. He knew I had been drinking, he would think I was desperate and drunk… I could feel a laugh forming but covered it up with a sob, casting my face away. My hair feel like a curtain, covering up my smirk. 

Keeping my depressed form, I wordlessly pulled him towards the house. Walking in I realised how unkempt the house looked. The worn, patterned wallpaper, covered in alcohol, mysterious stains and blood. I took note of how his sharp intake of breath upon seeing the inside. Ignoring it all, I went straight to the living room, its condition no better than the hall. 

Before entering I grasped the tape recorder, making sure it was still there. I tugged Cahrlie to follow me in. 

On the table stood the four bottles I had remembered. All empty, but it did not take a genius to notice the several full bottles on a seperate table. 

I grabbed two new bottles, chucking the old one to join the other empty bottles. Opening one, I offered the other to Cahrlie. Noticing my dead expression, he accepted, expertly opening the bottle.  
I raised an eyebrow but did not question it. Giggling, I pushed him onto the couch, falling beside him. He looked at me questions clear in his eyes. However I quickly coaxed the tears to reappear. 

Awhile later I leaned against him, accepting the comfort he offered. 

After around half an hour, he finally got the courage to talk. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

I nodded, clearing my throat.

“Take your time,” he whispered, pulling a blanket from the back of the couch.

“She made a few mistakes… Awhile ago,” I started, snuggling under the blanket, “I just so happened to be one of them… I was not planned and my father was so angry. He only stayed because of the money.”

He kept stroking my hair, allowing me to take my time. 

“I hate him so much!” I sobbed, “He kept her locked in this house, her only escape was the alcohol and… Yeah… I found it hard to cope with at first, until one time, when she was too drunk to keep her thoughts in check, she spilled why he kept her locked up.”

He squeezed my hand, offering support. 

“I was around 10… I was just like any night, she was drunk dad had gone to the bar, the door was locked. No one came round so no one questioned why the door was locked, every time I breached the subject, dad would yell some choice words…”

He kissed my head allowing me to enjoy the comfort, if only for a short while.

“It was after a particularly loud argument, there was nearly 9 finished bottles, then she just rambled on while I cleaned up. Just your usual story, working whatever she could to survive, when she betrayed the wrong person. She worked as a con lady for a long time, while she still had her figure. This one victim was slightly harder than the others, but nothing she couldn’t handle. Her cut of the earnings was less than normal, so she took more. This carried on, each time she took a little more and her cut got less. The debt she owed became nearly triple what she ‘earned’ before she even got her cut of the money.”

He whistled, he knew this was a large sum of money. 

“So she was hiding. They threatened me once but she had taught me self defence when I was young, they were no threat to me. I miss her already… ” 

“I have shared a similar experience, with my own family,” he filled the silence unwillingly.

I squeezed his hand, showing him I was listening.

“My mother smokes and my father drinks, they need it to get through their jobs.”

It was then I turned on the tape recorder, hiding it underneath the blanket. I took another drink, feeling a sleepiness wash over me.

“My story is nowhere near as interesting as yours, it is just a normal life, other than the bruises…” he continued, “Everytime when I get home, he stands there… waiting… Then he beats us, me and my brother. It’s easy enough to cover up, the bruises. Even when people notice they just ignore it, sometimes I wish they would notice… Other times I want them to walk away and never come back…”

I listened, not providing any means of comfort. His story carried on as he took gulp after gulp of the bottle. When he finished, I waited a few moments. The next stage of my plan ensued. I moved in, pressing myself against him, pushing my hand under the blanket, he may have been able to see this motion, but he never would have known my reason. I was turning off the tape recorder, moving onto the second to last phase of my plan.


End file.
